nEW gIRL noT
by tokiarika-chan
Summary: sakura haruno the tomboy and trouble making girl is away traveling with her band for 5 years and she's back will her gang remember her? how do her gang will survive without her?
1. Chapter 1

neW gIRL .. noT chapter 1

**(A/N): hi! im kinda new here and this is my first story im not really good at it so pwease be nice :) thank you and please enjoy**

* * *

Hello My Name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 Years old well coming 18 this march, i have long waist cut pink hair, a green bright eyes, i have a big forehead, i got A's in everything, my family was the top 2 wealthiest family in japan ... Oh did i tell you that I'm a tomboy? Well i am. Here's My Story.

.

.

.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Oh shut the hell up!" said the pink beauty while smashed the poor alarm clock. She groans as the sunlight hit her eyes. 'Good morning mom ... dad' she thought as she look at the picture above the night stand. "It's good to be back to konoha, i wonder if my friends would still remember me. I've been away for 5 years now, oh well let's test them" she said to herself. she got out from her bed walk to the bathroom, take a quick shower, brush her teeth and comb her hair, got dress very quickly she check herself in front of the mirror, she's wearing a thick glasses, her hair was divided by two braids wear a very ugly sweater, a long knee cut skirt and a sandal. 'Now I'm ready for my big plan' she thought while smirking (a/n: no one can recognize her with the thick classes and beside who would remember a friend who was mising for 5 years), she walk downstairs and ate her breakfast which was served by her trusted butler tanako "should i bring your car up front, mistress?" asked her butler "that won't be nessercary" sakura answered as the butler left.

.

.

.

She walks to schools as she tries to remember everything (a/n: don't blame her she's been away for 5 years) 20 minutes later she manage to get to school safely ' just as i remember' sakura thought. she walk at the entrance and was knocked to the ground "what the how da-" she was cut off by looking at one of her friend glared at her and said "watch where you're going pinky, your already wearing glasses and your still blind? What an idiot" HE said and walks away. sakura stood up with a smirk at her face ' well nice to see you to ... sasuke ucihiha' sakura thought.

.

.

.

*sasuke POV*

'what an idiot..' i thought as i when inside the class. "TEME!" a blonde idiot yelled which i called my best friend as he ran towards me. "Hey! teme guess what!" naruto asked/yelled. i swear my ears was going to explore at that time "damn it dope can you be more louder, even mexico can hear you from here" i hissed at him . "Hey don't called me that teme, and yes i can get louder thank you very mush well btw there's a new girl coming to our class later" naruto said with excitement written all over his face. "hn, another fangirl" i reply 'must be that blind girl from before' as i thought.

.

.

.

*sakura POV*

"hmm... aha! found it" as i enters the principal office. i looked around and spot szunei the principal assistance. "hey! szunei! is been a while!" i kinda yelled, she was shocked to see me the smiled " yes, sakura it's been a while this school has been quiet without your trouble maker anymore, btw hows your band? I heard you travel around the world with them?" she asked. " well it won't be very quiet anymore as the trouble maker is back, but sadly i can't make trouble just yet I'm doing a test towards my friend memories, i wanted to know if they remember me and my band doing fine they probably still asleep at my place" i said with a smile. "that's good to hear okay isunade is ready to see you" i walked toward a dark brown door as i open it with a smirked at my face while i saw a blonde women doing her paperwork's "well hello baa-Chan" i said playfully, i can see the twitch at the side of her forehead. "IM NOT OLD DOMN IT!" she scream now looking at me then a confuse look pasted at her face "sorry who are you?" i sweat drop and took out my glasses "well.." i waited for her reply but only came a loud laugh yes she laugh at me the trouble maker "you look awful" she said while laughing " i know now can you give me my schedule" i said annoyed " sure .. Here" she said holding her laugh, seriously i can see the tears running down her cheek then i storm out of the office very pissed and began searching my homeroom.

.

.

.

*normal POV*

The class was very noisy of course with the help of naruto, their teacher who was reading a perverted book while giggling ignore them then they heard a knock coming from the door, the teacher frown at this seriously who would disturbed his precious reading time. "Can someone kindly open the door it's STUCKED(not)" asked the person behind the door. The class begin to whisper when they heard the soft voice. The teacher sigh and walk to the door leaving his comfortable chair, he open the door and see a smiling, pink hair, thick glasses …. Geek. When she walked in and stayed in the middle waiting for the teacher words, everyone looked at her in disgust and begin to whisper .. again. "okay, mind of you to introduced your self? Miss" asked the teacher with a smirk under his mask well of course no one saw it kakashi new his student like his own daughter. "well sure I don't mind sensei, my name is toru animaya, im 16, I transferred here from London pleasure to meet you all" toru (sakura) lied. "well… toru im kakashi hatake, you can take your seat behind" kakashi pointed at the seat back row. Before she move a musle a male voice started to talk "ha! Just another fangil of us" sakura look up and see her's male friends says who was naruto, sasuke, shikamaru and neji. Sakura was impressed very iompressed. "right … toru chan?" asked neji with a smike. Sakura of course act as innocent as ever blush and nodded. "wait, but which one of us she will be at?" asked/yelled naruto. "is ovoiusly me" answered sasuke "no me!" said neji "no me" then shot the sleepy shikamaru, now they argue who toru is going to fan girl while toru just(sakura) just stand there watching, then something stucked her she found her male friends so where is her female's friends? She scan the homeroom and found them, there ino, hinata and ten ten glaring at the boys who's arguing, sakura notice usually they're group would always sit together no matter what but now its separate. 'look's like friendship broke apart' thought sakura 'they broke my first rule of the group' sakura thought again. "when are you going to reveal your self sa-ku-ra" sakura heard kakashi whisper. Sakura just smile at kakashi as kakashi got the message.

_TO BE CONTINUE! :)_

* * *

__**so how was it? is it good? well i hope so :)**


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl chapter 2

**(A/N): Hi! Here's the next chapter hahaha i prepare it early cause before i didnt have better things to do just now and holiday is coming yay!**

* * *

*sakura POV*

'okay, i'll just walk to my sit and mind my own buisness then' i thought as i began to walk, while i was walking someone sticked their leg out as i the girl who can't see anything with the thick glasses trip face first (a/n: ouch! w). I stood up quicky felling embaressed people were laughing at me and mad at the person who trip me, i turn to see the tripper and saw a red head girl, with not that thick glasses, her clothes was a sleeveless top with the long v in the middle where you can clearly see her cleavage, wears a very short skirt and a very high heels. first thought came into my mind was 'eww'. "ohim sorry i didn't know you were coming so yeah bye bye and by the way my name is karin, the hottest and talented girl in this school and I'm also the president of the sasuke club" Karin said as he i mean she turn around to chat with her friends. i myself tries not to strangle her while yelling ' you'll regret for tripping me THE famous trouble maker you women!', as i calm myself i continue my journey toward my desk.

25 minutes later

TRING! TRING! TRING! As the bell rang,

I gathered my stuff and walk to my first class which is math. she walk thru the hallways as people around her mumble about her looks and stuff, as she got to her locker she took out her math book and thought ' is okay girl I'm just going to act like a nerd for 2 days only so 1 mire day left' while she slam the door and head to her math room.

.

.

.

As she enter the classroom i was empty only saw four girls chatting her girlfriend's she walk to them and they atop talking as they saw me walking toward them " umm... may i asked that i heard rumours says that you girls used to hang out with the populorboy's are those true?" "w-well yes their true but we broke apart 4 years ago" reply a shy hinata. "may i asked why?" i asked curious. "well that's because we lost a good friend 5 years ago, she brought this group together a year later our group can stand properly without her and so just broke off wait the meaning of lost is not dead okay! she travels with her band around the world to perform good music, and then we never heard of her again" reply a sad ino. and I just make an 'o' shape mouth understanding the situation. Outside of the classroom, there stood 4 handsome boys lost in thought when they heard the story and their unwanted memories. I saw them outside and tried to hide the smirk seeing them all sad and guilty, so i just walk to my seat pretend nothing as happen.

SKIP TO LUNCH

'Finally lunch time!' I thought happily as I entered the crowded cafeteria. I got my food now I just need to find a seat, I scanned the room an saw a empty seat at the far corner as I started I was pushed by some dude in a green suit, as I expected a cold hard floor but I only felt a warm and strong surface as I open my eyes slowly their emerald clash with onyx. I was shocked and he was shocked so we were shocked, I quickly got up and saw my tray of delicious food is now on top of sasuke smashed at his dark blue shirt "you clumsy girl!" I heard a screech from behind me; I turn around and found a furious Karin glaring thru my skull. "I-it was an a-c-accident honesly someone pushed me" I try to reply innocently but truth. "lies!" Karin roar, she walk to me and slap me across the face...hard! Now im furious 'calm sakura calm just be calm rel- what the hell no way im relaxing now very well then tomorrow I'll revelled myself and you'll see who's your messing with this mean war!' as I thought evilly. Then before I wanted to say something the bell rang, Karin of course ran beside sasuke and I walk towards the bathroom to clean myself.

NEXT MORNING

*NORMAL POV*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH "ughh" groan the pink head "great I broke another alarm clock" she said sleepily and go back to sleep. 30 minutes later, she woke up and look at her now broken clock it says 11.00 'oh well at least Its only 1 hour left till lunch time' sakura said happily as she skip to the bathroom to get ready. She came out wearing a white inner shirt with a red oversize jacket with a knee cut baggy jean and a black boot which only reach to her elbow, to make her more suspicious she wore a black cape put on the hoddie to hide her face from everyone eyes ' this is going to be a great surprise' sakura thought. She walk downstairs, refuse to have breakfast cause It was almost lunch time, she took her red bike with a black flames on the side and off to school.

.

.

.

Sakura arrived at school felling free and dark with the hoddie on. She walk to school with an evil smirked on her lips ' prepare your self everyone sakura Haruno is in the building' sakura thought evilly.

*SASUKE POV*

"hmm... looks like the loser who we've been fighting for is not coming today" sasuke said to his friends. "why are even fighting for her? just look at her she's hideous" comment neji. "well we've been fighting about her because we just want many fan girls like we are competing" said shikamaru. "yeah! that's my reason!" naruto yelled. i saw our ex female member in our past group rolled their eyes at our conversation. "hey! neji you know what i hate the most is ears dropper" i said out loud, which makes everyone turn their heads to me. i can tell neji was confused as i give a signal with my eyes by glancing at the girls he finally gets it. "yeah! i know right for example the girls in the second row!" now neji said out loud. "hey! we didn'teardropyou guys just talking out loud!" yelled ten-ten. "yeah! even Canada can hear you all expectually naruto!" yelled hinata. "HAY! DONT YELLED AT ME YOU WHITE EYE FREAK! no offence neji" yelled naruto"none taken naruto" reply neji annoyed. "DENOUGHT! EVERYONE" yelled kakashi angrly "naruto very well about insulting other people" said kakashi. "but! she started it!" yell naruto while pointing at her. "that's true but her insult is not as hurtful as yours" explain kakashi while looking at the shocked hinata who was comfort by her friends. i sat there looking at the taken back naruto i heard him starting to speak "i-I'm-" naruto cut off by the door slam open.

*SAKURA POV*

i was standing behind my homeroom door, i was shocked to hear all the yelling from my ex group ' the hole between us is too huge' i thought sadly. 'but! how dare he said something like that to hinata doesn't he know that she still loves him! ahh damn it naruto you baka' i thought angrly. i couldn't take it anymore i slam the door open and walk slowly with a frown of course no one saw that I'm still in a hoddie. i walk to the middle and wait. everyone was whispering, i heard them saying 'is that toru she's the only one who'snot here' ' who is she' 'what an emo' they were cut off by kakashi voice. "well, aren't you going to revelledyourself toru" he said as he placed his hand on my head and pulled it down while saying "i mean sakura" as the hoddie when down everyone was shocked and speechless seeing my smirking face accentually my ex group. "let me introduce myself the name is sakura Haruno 17 the age and some off you already know for a long time, I've been in this school for 6 years and away for 5 years, my tittle in this school is the trouble maker and a hero" i said while looking at the scared faces. i started to laugh "your faces are speechless" i laugh. 'when has she been this cold' thought sasuke. "oh and i don't belong to any group anymore not like last time" i said broadly. "but why!" yelled naruto. "shut up naruto... the reason is because my old group broke the first rule in the group ' who ever had a fight with their group member i will leave the group with no hesitation' " i said darkly. i started to walk to my seat and stop beside Karin desk. "oh and kakashi-sensei do you mind look outside for a minute" i said without looking at him. kakashi can feel the grin at her face so he walks to the window and shocked to see his ica ica paradise was burn to ashes and kakashi quickly fainted. i was laughing like no tomorrow "ah ... thats never get old ... ah and karin remember my warning yesterday? well be prepare" i said and continue my journey to my desk. i sat on the chair and stared at the window 'looks like I'mbeing lonely in school for the rest of my life I'm already lucky i had them' i thought with a small smile at my face. i can fell the stares from my ex group "stop looking at me if you don't want your eyes pop out" i said coldly. they flinched at look away.

.

.

.

*LUNCH TIME*

everyone ran out from the classroom until only sakura left. I sigh I plop at my seat my arm behind my head and leg on top of my desk. I closed my eyes and relax today was not my day. I sigh and then I heard a small 'click' coming from the door so I guess that someone has locked it. I still sit there pretend I didn't heard it. "sakura..." I heard a whisper and I sneck open one of my eyes and saw naruto blue eyes. then I closed it again, I sigh and open my eyes fully. "yes? you know if you guys really want to talk to me you don't have to look the door and beside sensei still there" I said while looking at her past group and pointing at kakashi. "we don't care beside he found no interest on our conversation" said neji. 'very well then ... what?" I said softly then coldly. I fell them flinch cause they never seen my being cold toward them before. "sakura why are you ignoring us?" asked ino looking sad. " yeah.. don't you know we miss us?" continue ten-ten. "YEAH! LETS BE A GROUP AGAIN!" yelled naruto. I sigh in annoyance, I can fell kakashi smirked. " are you guys okay with each other?" I asked while putting my legs as a cross sitting position, they all look curious. "aren't you guys fighting with each other?" I continue, I stand from my seat and stared to walk toward the door. I unlock the door and open bit before I when outside I continue "you all are forgetting my first rule 'who ever a group member fight with another group member which is in the same group' count sakura Haruno out? but looks like all the group member is fighting with each other" I said as I walked outside and close the door I still can fell kakashi smirk.

*GYM CLASS*

I was late but I don't mind it's not the first time in late. I walk at the empty hallway toward the girl locker room. as I got there I change my clothes into sport uniform which is a white t-shirt, red shorts and a white sport shoes. as I finish tying my hair into a ponytail I walk toward a white door which leads to the gym as I push the door open light rays hit my eyes directly so I have to bring my sleeping arm to cover myself. I am very sleepy and im very cranky when im sleepy. I walk to the bench and sit everyone was looking at me and begin to whisper junk about me.

"hellllooooo! my youthful students!" said a bowl cut hair sensei with a green tight suit. everyone just sweat drop. "okay!, now everyone divided into two groups we are going to play dough ball!" gai said happily. I yawn and stand up waiting for my name to be called. " okay! group1! sasuke, naruto, shikamaru, ino, hinata, karin, ami and some others! then! group 2! neji, sakura, ten ten, garra, hinata, kankuro and some others! okay play game!" I made my way my group and I heard karin and ami sequel happily and so we play. 20 minutes later a lot of people were out in group 1 ino, naruto, ami were out only sasuke, shikamaru and karin were left as for our group kankuro, hinata and ten ten were out only me, neji and garra left. "okay! play ball!" yelled gai. we all started to throw are ball to opposite group but nothing hit I saw karin just clinch into sasuke arms and he look annoyed I look at karin again she was smiling and she doesn't look scared like people used to when they play dodge ball. 'total fake, I we gonna win this we need teamwork' I thought as I started to calculate. neji saw my face in concentration so he basically knew that I had a plan. "garra ... move backward until you pass two feet away from neji and neji later you pass the ball to garra then you garra will throw it toward me as I ducked ill hit karin without knowing then shika then sasuke" I whisper to them seriously. ' did she just called shikamaru 'shika'?' neji thought. "Okay now into you positions" I told them. The other group stopped their throwing as they realize that we stop, they were curious as they saw garra moved backward. I looked at neji as a signal. neji understand and threw the ball to garra who caught it and threw it toward my back with such force. "sakura-Chan look out!" yelled naruto from the bench. I ducked and the ball when straight to Karin face as she fell down the ball hit the wall and when to shikamaru and hit him in the side which also made him fell then the ball bounce again hit the wall and when toward sasuke, sasuke look panic before he could move he was hit at the chest and he fell on the ground. "the winner is group 2!" yelled gai sensei as he point at our group. I was happy and I highfive garra and neji. everyone was clapping for us until I didn't notice bloody nose Karin were glaring at my skull.

_TO BE CONTINUE_.

* * *

That's for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

nEW gIRL .. nOT

**(a/n): hey! hey ! finish this chapter i almost ran out of idea though hahah but nothing can stop me! hohoho**

***sasuke pov***

I was furious walking at the hallway patently glared at everyone who ever i pass. 'How can i lose to that girl!' i thought angrily. then suddenly i stopped and glared at the crowd in front of him. 'Who's there to disturbed my depression!' i thought. (a/n: i know it's not sasuke like, but i like it :p) then i snapped from my thought as i heard a high scream, seriously i swear my ears was going to bleed at that time, i manage to see a red and pink colour in front of the crowd.

***normal pov***

"Ahhh get off me you pink headed freak!" wailed karin, and everyone flinch at the horrible sound. "Oh shut up you wail like a banshee it bleeds our ears!" sakura said as she cover her ear. "Just what do you want karin?" sakura asked clearly annoyed. "I want revenge! you embarrassed me and sasuke-kun, me as the president have to protect sasuke-kun" Karin said dreamily." Ohh really now you and what army if it's only you then your currently losing" sakura said truthfully while looking at karin who was laying on the ground and she was on top of her back. Before karin reply a macular voice said "Sorry karin but i dont need protection from a girl" we raised our head and saw a smirking sasuke ucihiha.

.

.

"well okay then i'll just borrow her for a while" sasuke said as he grab sakura arm and pull her away to the hallway. "Hey where are we going? tell me! ahgh! SASUKE!" wailed sakura. "hn.. you're so annoying and look who's the banshee now?" sasuke said with a smirk at his face. sakura kept quiet her face was red flushed. 'hn she'll never change' thought sasuke slightly happy. As they arrive in a empty classroom, sakura has a confuse expression on her face. "what are we doin-" she stopped as she felt a hand on top of her shoulder holding her still and pushed her down to the chair as a sitting position. "now!" yelled sasuke, then i saw my old gang came in they lock the door as naruto tied me to the chair. Few minutes later they gathered around me "okay sakura before you talk listen to us" ino pled and wait for a respond and nothing came. "okay ... sakura all of us are friends now we says our sorry and we even hang out yesterday after school" ino said happily. "And we are not just friends we're closer than friends" said hinata blushing which sakura found it cute. "yeah we started going out, the boys confess to use last night who knew they were head over heels with us all this time?" ten ten said excitedly. 'she's always the thick headed one' sakura thought. "yeah! me with hinata, neji with ten ten and lazy ass with ino" said naruto. i turned to sasuke, he was blushing but no one saw it. "well what about you?" sakura asked curiously but also afraid for the answer. " ideandaeenybdy" sasuke mumble. "what? you dated karin? oh my sasuke good luck then!" teased sakura. "no! i said i didn't date anybody im saving it for the special someone" yelled sasuke as he mumble the last part, he was blushing hard.

.

.

*SAKURA POV*

'well maybe i can give them a chance" i thought. "fine" i said blankly. They were happy the girl kept hugging me and the boys just smirked. "Okay! now untie me!" i said clearly annoyed.

*DRAMA CLASS*

Drama class was okay, Asuma sensei was lecturing about Shakespeare the performance of Romeo and Juliet, and he agrees that we all should do the performance. i was sitting at the back row, ino on my right and naruto on my left and sasuke was a row a head of us with neji, 'i can't helped it, i kept on staring at sasuke i don't know why? this funny felling inside of me i never felt it in such a long time is it ... love? no it can't be i embedded that felling when my family was murdered' i thought as i clench my fist tightly. ino saw it and asked me worriedly "hey forehead are you okay?" "yeah im okay" i smiled at her. ino knew that the smile was fake, and she knew that something is up but she ignore it for now. i sigh wanting to concentrate on the names asuma sensei gave to everyone but i can't my eyes drift to sasuke all the time, she ignore asuma and just look at sasuke, naruto who was sitting next to mw saw me starring and grinned ear to ear he wanted to protest but he just ignore.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno if you kept on staring at Romeo then i you make Juliet then!" yelled asuma has he caught me staring at sasuke. I was blushing then i turn to sasuke to see if he was actually paying attention, and slightly regretted it, there sasuke was looking at me while smirking. My hair cover my blushing face as i lowered my head. "Well! miss Haruno?" asked asuma. "fine" i mumble quietly not wanting anyone to hear me. "What? talk louder!" teased asuma. "Fine! Damn it!" I yelled as i stand up facing asuma with a anger face. "what about me? i want to be Juliet and i want to do the kissing scene with sasuke-kun!" screech Karin. Then they heard a choking sound as they turn to where it came from and saw me ,with a bottle of water on my hand clearly understand that i was drinking, ino and naruto try to calm me down but miserably fail, as i gain my words "K-kiss? what kiss? im not kissing him" i asked/ yelled sakura with a flush face. "Yes miss Haruno the story of Romeo and Juliet have a kissing scene now please sit down!" explain asuma blankly. "and now karin you .. uhh" continue asuma as he check his clipboard for a unavailable character, karin just stand there while flirting with sasuke who ignore her. "ah! there's one available you can be the maid!" said asuma in a gleefully tone. "I Don't want to be a MAID! i want to be JU-LI-ET!" scream karin. "sorry but Juliet is taken.. but im still figuring this all out i'll post at the class bulletin bored at Saturday morning since tomorrow is friday,Okay! out my thither!". As i made my way out a hand grab my wrist and pulled it backward which also made me move back "were going to have a lot of kissing practice" a voice whisper to my ears sending chills up my spine, i felt the hand letting go of my wrist i turn quickly around to see who it came from and onyx clash emerald i was face to face with sasuke ucihiha. We were just centimetre away, we slowly lean forward eyes slightly closing until asuma sensei cut us as he slid his clipboard at the space between us. "sorry no kissy kissy in my thither! Now get!" scolded asuma. We hurriedly when out of that place and headed to our next class our face flushes. '*sigh* teenagers this days' thought asuma.

*SASUKE POV ** ART CLASS*

"Hey teme where have you been?" asked naruto curious. "hn.." "sesh someone is in a bad mood" naruto walk away to his easel. I look outside thinking of a thing to draw, then i saw a cherry blossom petal flew across the window. Then i turned my head to see what sakura was doing, she was drawing a cherry blossom tree in a fall season it was beautiful. ' hm maybe i can draw ...' sasuke smirk at his idea. He position himself in front of the easel and draw. One hour later, everyone was done with their work, Anko sensei was walking around seeing everyone works. Naruto drew ramen, Hinata drew a moon on a cloudy night, Shikamaru drew clouds then she stop to me and she was amazed to see my drawing, i saw sakura walk by and saw my drawing she was also shocked "why?.." i heard her whisper. I smirk and say "well i wanted to do a cherry blossom so i did it but this is my cherry blossom" there at the easel was a drawing of sakura Haruno sitting elegantly with a small blush at her check.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

I was walking to the Haruno residents with the gang. why?

~_Flashback~_

**"hey guys do you want to go to forehead place later after school? we agree to meet at 8 but we're be there at 7 just to surprise her " ino said excitedly. "How troublesome, why?" asked shikamaru half asleep."Well no reason, we just want to visit her early beside teme here really need to confess to sakura-Chan, teme have the hots on sakura-Chan" "shut up you idiot, I don't have the hot on her and im not going" "you sure teme you've been starring at her all day and you even drew her at art class" "Don't force him naruto, maybe i can bring this guy neji told me about he say he had his eye on sakura since middle school and neji even told me he was going to confess to sakura soon and maybe he confess later if i bring him over" lied ten ten. "I'm going!" I demanded as i quickly left the classroom.**

_~End of Flashback~_

"Neji.. who is the guy you told ten ten about?" I asked not looking at him. "You actually believe what ten ten said, sasuke it fake, it's just a lie so you can come" explain neji ." tch ... im going home" I said angrily as i turn back to leave. Neji pulled my shirt back collar and said "Too late we're here". "Yay finally!" Naruto yelled as he run to the front door. "Ugh can you be more louder, you'll disturbed the neighbours" said the tired shikamaru as he tries to catch up with him. As they arrived at the front door hinata press the door bell and we all wait, then slowly the door open and saw a old butler tanako. "Tanako! long time no see!" naruto run to him and hug the old man. "Naruto let go of him he's turning blue, and may we see sakura?" scolded ten ten . "Yes, it's nice to see you again Naruto-sama, mistress is at the music room with her band. When i heard the word band my eye narrow 'Itachi...'."Do you mind show us where the music room is?" asked ino. "of course Ino-sama" reply tanako as he start to lead the way.

*NORMAL POV*

As we arrived at the music room we heard nothing just silence we were standing in front of the music room then tanako open the door and there on the couch, Itachi was laying on the right side of the couch, Sakura was at the left their leg were tangled with each other, then on the floor Deidara was leaning in front of the couch his head was hanging backward like a lazy person and the last band member sasori was laying on the ground his head was on top of deidara lap, All of their eyes were close. "Mistress your friends are here" said tanako. "Aa... just let them in here" she reply lazily. As the gang came in "Sakura-Chan Hi!" naruto said as he hug sakura tightly. Sasuke stand behind naruto and hit him on the head "Dope let go of her she can't breathe". Naruto mumble a small 'sorry' as he let go of the blue face girl. "hm.. i thought i was lazy" shikamaru said lazily. "You guys here early?" the gang heard sakura asked and ino reply "yeah we want to surprise you!" "and you are?"asked neji "oh we were just practicing" reply now awake deidara. "sleeping?" "noo.. we were suppose to band practice until someone want to have a food competition and make us full and tired" sasori said while glaring at deidara who was grinning. "Okay .. let us practice" said the pink beauty. "Do you mind if we stayed and listen to your music?" asked a shy hinata. "sure, why not" said sakura as she shake itachi awake but fail. "DUDE! Wake up!" yelled sakura clearly annoyed. "oh oh let throw cold water at him? beside he can change at his room later" suggest deidara. "good plan" sakura agree as she high-five him. Deidara when to the bathroom to get cold water sasori helping. "Wait your band stayed at here?" asked a angry sasuke. "yes, why not? wait are you jealous that your brother stayed here with me and not you?" asked sakura making her voice like she's talking with a baby the last part. "I am not jealous!" sasuke said quickly. 'riiigghhttt' thought everyone except sasuke, itachi, deidara and sasori. "Here's the water" said deidara as he and sasori position them self beside itachi. "ready?" "ready!". Then they pour the cold water, Itachi immediately sit up straight wide awake. "what the hell?" itachi started then his eyes caught his twin "Aniki?" itachi asked. "hm ...itachi" sasuke spat those word out from his mouth. Sakura saw itachi look downward, his eyes look sad which make sakura feel sad and guilty. Sakura took an extra towel from a cabinet and spread it on itachi head and dry his hair. "Hey! stop it" itachi demanded as he place his hand on top of her hand to stop the rubbing. "Well, don't just sit there go to your room and change before you catch a cold" stated sakura. As itachi left the room, sakura glared at sasuke. "what?" he asked angrily. "How dare you! act like that to him?"

"You don't know how suffered am i for the past 5 years!" yelled sasuke.

"I may don't know but i do know he cares about you, he maybe a happy going guy but in the inside he also suffers!" stated sakura

Sakura continued "If you don't apologize to him! You are no longer my friend Uchiha!"

_*TO BE CONTINUE*_

**I know it's short i really ran out of idea hahaha and im kinda busy lately, please i really need a lot of support.**


	4. Chapter 4

nEW gIRL .. nOT

**(a/n): Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Okay... this is awkward" deidara said to sasori slowly. Sasori nodded showing that he agree.

"Fine then don't be my friend!" sasuke yelled.

"fine!" sakura yelled back

"Fine!"

They turn away from each other, as Itachi came in dry clothes "Hey .. what i miss?" Itachi asked " oh nothing much now! lets practice" suggested deidara. The other member just nodded and in to their position. Itachi on guitar , Deidara on Drum, Sasori on Base and sakura on vocals and guitar, but sakura now just vocal.

They started to play their song called 'Alive' **(A/N: alive by Atrium)**

When they finish the song, the atmosphere fell normal again. They get off stage and walk toward the gang. "Well how was it?" itachi asked with a soft smile form at his lip. "It was awesome!" said everyone except sasuke and the band. "Well practice over im going to bed im beat!" said deidara as he open the door. " I agree im going to bed" said sasori as he follow deidara out. Sakura turn to itachi who look in a deep thought. "Hellooo ... Itachi! can you hear me" sakura said as he wave her hand in front of his face. He snap from his thought and said " W-what? oh yeah sorry i'll be at the library i want to check out some books" and he left the room "Well what do you guys wanna do?" sakura asked. "Hey sakura-chan can we go to the game room?" suggest naruto. i just walk to the door and open it giving them signal to follow

*SAKURA POV**GAME ROOM*

'Okay this is tense ...' i thought, starring at sasuke who also stared back, we are like having a starring contest. The other who left us alone to play some game in the room (not) was looking at us from the corner from their eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" i heard sasuke said softly, which surprise me. "Yes" i reply. i heard he sigh in frustration and look away. "H-hey let's order pizza? yeah?" suggest ten ten tries to lighten the atmosphere between us. "sure" " The phone is over there", I can fell that ten ten sweat drop. Few minutes later, the door bell rang "I'll get it" me and sasuke said at the same time, we look at each other and stared

"No me!" i protest.

"No me!" sasuke said

"It's my house" i shot

"I don't care" sasuke shot back

"Okay why don't you both take the pizza together" Ino said as she push both of us out the door.

As the game room door slam on our face, we look at each other and race to the door which is downstairs, and sasuke was running pass me and when down the long stair case. 'Damn it!' i thought i was thinking while running which is hard, ' i got it' i take the skateboard and jumped on the stair handle and slide down stair.

I manage to pass sasuke at the stairs and now we're at the first floor. I saw sasuke was reaching his arm to me try to grab my waist as i run,, i tried to run faster but too late he already grab my waist and now were tangled on the floor laughing, we stop when we heard a voice "What are you doing?" we look up and saw tanako. "Oh we were going to get the pizza" i said trying to stand up but sasuke pulled me back down. "Pizza? oh I've already took it to the game room mistress" We look at him in disbelieve then plop our head back down and sigh. We got up and walk back upstairs to the game room.

.

.

We stop running as we reach in front of the game room, yes we were racing again and it's a tie. I open the door and saw the gang were eating pizza. Neji saw us and asked " Well look who's back ? how was your way down and back? pleasant?" "Yeah very pleasant" "hn" .

"Sakura-Chan, Teme, come on we save you guys and girls some pizza!" naruto yelled across the room we made our way there and grab the two last pizza.

*1 HOUR LATER*

"Well bye ino, naruto, shika, hinata, neji, ten ten see you guys tomorrow" i said then close the door quickly before anyone can speak. Everyone sweat drop except sasuke, he was angry that sakura didnt say his name." chill dude maybe tomorrow could be a good day for you" shikamaru place his arm on top of sasuke shoulder. Sasuke grunt and walk away to his mansion which was the opposite direction of everyone mansion well except naruto. "I'll talk to him" said naruto, run to catch up with sasuke.

*WITH NARUTO & SASUKE*

"Hey teme! wait up" naruto yelled. Sasuke ignore him and just keep walking. When Naruto caught up with him he began to talk "Okay Teme let's talk ... do you like sakura-chan?"

"hn"

"i'll take that as a yes, i know you are suffering inside sasuke, if you want sakura then just apologize to her and itachi, sakura-chan do have a point you being jealous of your brother though-"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"As i was saying when i was rudely interrupted, sakura-Chan felt more pain than you, Teme her family was murdered don't forget that, don't talk to her about pain cause she experience it before a higher level than you. Well teme if you want her trust and her heart back do what she says" said naruto and run the whole way.

Sasuke was tense when naruto remind him about sakura family being murdered. 'How can i forget that? ugh she probably hate's me now' thought sasuke, finally realizing that he was already home.

*SATURDAY MORNING*

I walk to school because i don't feel like using the car. I am sad when i remember the fight of mine and sasuke last Thursday night. I didn't realize that i walk pass the gang and already in my seat at the homeroom. , i just starred at nothingness out the window felling completely off.

*NORMAL POV*

The gang just stared at sasuke "what?" he asked. "Well when are you going to apologize?" They ask at the same time. "Soon" "No!, now" Then they stared to push sasuke inside the classroom then slam the door close, but sakura didn't move from her spot, which make him worry they were the only one in the classroom. "umm .. sakura?" he started to asked but no answer came. "sakura?" he repeat getting more worried. "sakura" he raise his voice a little and walk toward her. He look at her face and felt slightly guilty, her face was emotionless and look pale like she doesn't sleep at all. "Sakura?!" he started to shake her felling wanting to cry. Then sakura snap from her though "huh .. what?" she asked like there's nothing happen from the pass few minutes. "Sakura im -" sasuke started but cut off by the door slam open. "Sasuke-kun my sweet sasuke-kun where are you~!" sang karin and stop as she saw sasuke holding sakura shoulder. karin stomped toward both of them and push sakura off her chair. Sakura got up and walk outside with no other words. Sasuke watch sakura walk away and glared at the girl who's clenching his arm, sasuke shake her away and made his way to the door until kakashi stop him. "Sorry Sasuke but it's time for class, EVERYONE IN NOW!" demanded kakashi. Everyone quickly run inside and sit at their own seat. "Hey! teme did you apologize to sakura-chan?" " hn.. no got interrupted by karin" naruto kept quiet.

*SAKURA POV*

I was crying, i feel so lonely. Im on top of the school roof no one really know where i am, i sat on the corner of the roof letting depression take over, I've been here for the past six hours,im hungry and sleepy. I heard the door open then close with a small 'click' i look up and saw sasuke holding a bento, i just stared at him there were silence for the past ten minutes until he broke the silence "Sakura? ... you skip the whole class there's only one period left so i skip it and search for you instead and i brought you some food" he walk to sakura and surprise to see her eyes were red and puffy. He place the food down, i just stared at him don't know what to say or act and the next thing surprise me the sasuke uchiha was hugging me. He let go of me and wipe my tears away "You've been crying" sakura just nod as a yes. "look sakura i wanna apologize for what i said at our fight i should have remember about your parent, i'll go apologize later to my brother, hey are you okay?" I then smirk "hmm took you long enough huh sasuke" "You were acting?" "well in class no but the crying part is fake im using eye drop oh apology accepted" i said while standing up and head to the door. "oh btw i'll wait for you in front of the school and thanks for the food" i said and walk inside the door leaving a dumb folded sasuke there.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

I was waiting for sasuke for the pass 25 minutes 'seriously what take him long' i thought to myself, then i saw a 18 year old student with a onyx eye looking at me as he reach by my side "Where were you?" I asked "Gai sensei need me to help him with something" he replay. "Okay then let's go!" i said facing him with a bright smile in my face. I can see a small smile form from his lip. We walk to my place in a very comfortable silence.

*HARUNO RESIDENCE*

"Im back!" i yelled as i got inside the mansion. Then i heard foot step from the stairs as i turn my head to look i was on the floor and a clear sea blue eyes stared at me with a huge grin form at his lip. "Well hello deidara" i said with a smile. We got up and deidara started to yelled in a gleefully way "Hey! Sasori Itachi, Sak is back~~!". "we know deidara you don't have to yelled like that" scolded sasori "Well sorry, someone is in a bad mood" "What's going on here?" Itachi asked as he came to the room with a book on his hand. "Little brother?" "yes... big brother" sasuke replay. I saw the soft smile at itachi face which made me smile wider to see him happy, don't get me wrong i love my band member in a brotherly way. "Okay ... well itachi sasuke want to talk to you" i said gleefully as i push deidara and sasori out of the room. "Okay what do you want to tell me? ... aniki" itachi said the last part softly. "I wanna apologize for everything i did to make you sad every time" he mumble looking at the picture of the band hanging on the wall. Itachi smiled and flicked his forehead making the said boy look up at his brother "apology accepted" and hug him.

What they don't notice me, deidara and sasori were sneaking a pick at the moment with a smile on our faces. one hour later it's time for sasuke to leave "are you sure you don't want to stay at the mansion with me?" asked sasuke to itachi. "no, i think this is where i belong" he said looking at our smiling face. "yeah you can stay here if you want" suggest deidara "really?!" asked sasuke looking at me. "sure, why not?" and with that answer sasuke got to his car and drive to his mansion to packed. "well that when well" i said. "yes yes it is" said itachi as he walk toward me and kiss on top my head "thank you". i smiled "welcome".

~Two days later~ *normal pov*

"hey teme!" naruto yelled as he made his way to sasuke at school.

Sasuke hit him in his head "can you just shut up will ya its in the morning and you already being so loud!" he hissed.

"shesh... that hurts oh by the way teme , when are you going to confess your dying love to sakura-chan?" naruto asked with a foxy grin paste on his face.

"shut up!" sasuke hissed with a blush in his face. He turn and continue walking down the hall and all of his fangirls start to swarm around him. 'tch .. annoying' sasuke though as he try to get through from all of this monsters.

Naruto just watch as his best friend trying to get away from his fangirls, he shook his head right and leaf ' poor teme' he thought.

Then the school entrance slam open and walked a pink hair beauty. Sakura walk down the hall toward sasuke fangirls, she stop in front of them and they of course didn't notice her. "Move!" sakura yelled finally getting their attention. "I need to get to class so i wont be late thank you very much" she said annoyed. All of the fangirls got scared and move aside making only sasuke standing in the middle. Sakura walked to sasuke and link her arm with him "oh and by the way i dont want any one of you to touch my cute pet" she said and kissed his cheek. She turn and continue walk to her class with sasuke hand in hand, leaving his shocking fangirls.

Sasuke was blushing, his face was completely red. Sakura saw this and smiled " no need to thank me" she said. sasuke look away from her still filling embarrassed. Sakura smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, she can fill him tense at the sudden contact "relax, im not gonna eat you" she said softly. All of the student were looking at them in awe as they walk pass them.

~classroom~

They arrived at the classroom, when they reach their parting "well see ya later" sakura said and walk to her seat same as sasuke sitting next to kiba.

"yo sasuke!" kiba said.

"hn" he replied.

"hey are you and sakura dating or something?'

sasuke blushed "N-no! what makes you think that?"

"well i heard rumours about you walking hand in hand with her"

"we're not dating!"

"oh well that sucks, looks like sakura really likes you, and **you** also look like you have a thing with her"

" R-relly?" blushed even more.

Kiba just smirked "of course!, and of you dont confess to her soon she's gonna be taken by someone"

Sasuke looked down to his desk then turn to see his sakura was doing. Sakura was staring out of the open window, cherry blossom came blew inside the room around her making her look like a goddess. 'so beautiful' sasuke thought as he keep staring not noticing kiba smirked and a naruto taking his homework from his bag.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Gomen mina~ I guess I ran out of Ideas for this story -' I knew it took so long for this news. To be honest I am really thinking what to type but I guess my imagination for this story kinda ran out of fuel. Gomen ne


End file.
